1. Field of the Invention
Present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a polarizing polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF) film without metalized electrode and a system having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The piezoelectric effect is to exploit material deformation to transform mechanical energy into electrical energy, or to transform electrical energy into mechanical energy. Since the piezoelectric property of barium titanate (BaTiO3) was discovered in 1942, various researches on piezoelectric materials have emerged incessantly.
In the past, most piezoelectric materials were ceramic inorganic materials such as barium titanate and lead zirconate titanate etc. In General, piezoelectric ceramic materials have the features of small volume, rapid response, and low power consumption on displacements, but there are still restrictions on the uses, such as the fragility of the materials. The structure of materials is damaged easily when it bears uneven forces. In recent years, polyvinylidene fluoride (Polyvinylidene, PVDF) which is a representative of polymer organic materials has attracted the most attention. The PVDF piezoelectric material becomes deformed when receiving forces from a certain direction, so the size and direction of the dipole change and the quantity of electric charge therewith change. Then, the voltage is generated.
However, in order to take advantage of the piezoelectric properties of PVDF piezoelectric film, the specific structural PVDF must be polarized by DC high-voltage first, so a certain polarization direction can be generated to obtain piezoelectric properties. Nevertheless, general speaking, when engaging a high-voltage polarization under the limited characteristics of the PVDF material and under conditions of not puncturing and damaging material structure, the higher electric field of polarization is imposed, the better polarization characteristic can be achieved.
In view of the features mentioned above, the purpose of present invention is to provide a different manufacturing method from conventional way of manufacturing polarized PVDF after making metalized electrodes; hence, non-metalized electrodes and imposing higher electric field of polarization can be achieved, so that a better process of making PVDF polarization can be achieved.